Luscious Lucius
by X.Mika.X
Summary: You know your name is two letters away from luscious, right?" Blaise's father/ Lucius Malfoy pre-slash


Luscious Lucius

Giovanni looked up at Lucius Malfoy through his eyelashes, inspecting the tall regal blond like he would a fascinating insect. Lucius, for his part, was unaware of the scrutiny and concentrating on polishing his broom.

Giovanni struggled with himself for a moment before shrugging and rising gracefully, crossing the room. No time like the present, right?

----

Lucius sighed as his light was obscured. Another admirer here to profess her "feelings" no doubt. Now, as fun as these confessions were, Lucius found himself growing bored with them. The trysts were infinite amounts of fun, of course, but they were all the same. Girl confesses feeling, they shag, her reputation is bolstered and they never spoke again.

Oh well. He looked up, his patented bored stare at full power. The effect was ruined when his eyes widened however. It wasn't some girl. It was Giovanni Zabini, an infamous third year. He was as wealthy, cunning, and good looking as Lucius himself was. Already he was gaining a reputation among the ladies and had Mesmera, a disreputable sixth year beauty, after him.

Lucius could only wonder why he was here. He was a seventh year. In Slytherin, the years generally did not mix. It was bad form. Although the younger students tried desperately. Perhaps that was what this was about.

"Yes?" Lucious drawled, outward composure recovered even as his mind raced, trying to come up with an explanation.

Giovanni tilted his head to one side and didn't answer.

Lucious just looked at him. Perhaps he was embarrassed. Most Slytherins could hide embarrassment well and would cover it with something else. Inquisitiveness in this case. Lucious smirked slowly. Perhaps this was to be another confession. He had to admit he wasn't completely opposed to the idea. Giovanni was quite lovely for a boy and Lucius had never claimed to be completely straight. Rather he was a connoisseur of beauty. Giovanni would make a lovely addition to his… collection. Curly dark hair that fell past his shoulders and lightly tanned skin paired with golden eye, a cupid bow mouth, and an Italian accent made him sought after among others.

Instead of voicing any of this, Lucius drawled, "Did you want to say something?" This was the boy's cue to start blushing and confess.

Giovanni had missed the memo however. "You know your name is two letters away from luscious?"

Lucius blinked. "Excuse me?"

Giovanni shrugged. "Your name is almost luscious. I was wondering if you really were."

Lucius stared. "What?" was all he could manage. "Are you propositioning me?"

Giovanni shrugged. "Yes, as a matter of fact."

He seemed completely unaware of all the people gaping at them. All Lucius could do was stare with wide eyes. He was a Slytherin! Slytherins were not allowed to be this blunt! Lucius had no idea how to react.

Giovanni looked at him for a moment, before putting a finger to mouth and biting it thoughtfully.

Lucius could only watch it helplessly as soft pink lips circled the finger.

"Of course, maybe that's too blunt," Giovanni said thoughtfully, tapping his finger against his lips. "Well, the opening was subtle enough." He shrugged, making even that look graceful. "You know, this is your cue to say either yes or no."

Lucius sniffed and lounged back. "That, my dear, would be far too blunt. I think I'll prefer to let you wonder about my reply until… later."

Giovanni smiled. "Ooh, such a nice answer." He leaned over Lucious and said, voice low and husky, "Perhaps I should go to your dorm for my answer tonight."

Lucious pretended to think for a moment. "That will suffice," he finally said.

Giovanni smiled a seductive, predatory smile as he stood. "Well, then, I will see you tonight. Perhaps I will get an answer to my question. I truly do wish to know exactly how close to luscious you really are."

Lucius smirked, watching Giovanni's hips as he left. Oh this was going to be fun.

A/N: Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. #5 down. I like Blaise's father, or rather, my... uh, "vision" of him. Heh. For those of you who have read 'Caught,' like father, like son.

This is going up a day early because I'm going to have no life tommorow.

_**Review**_ Please! Reviews keep my cast obediant to my whims and y'all like my whims, don't you?


End file.
